Himmelsdämon
by fiZi
Summary: Der rätselhafte Anruf ihrer Mutter bringt Amy dazu, in die Hauptstadt zu fliegen um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Dort trifft sie auf Goten und das Unglück (?) nimmt seinen Lauf ... ich hasse summarys ;o)
1. Erstes Zusammentreffen

Hallo^^

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Story, sie ist abgeschlossen und war die erste Fanfic die ich überhauot geschrieben habe. Vorher warens immer nur (nicht beendete) Romane. Deshalb unterscheidet sich der Schreibstil auch etwas von meinem normalen, weil ich zuerst drauf fixiert war, dass Fanfics Kurzgeschichten sind, sprich alles ist weng kürzer und knapper geschrieben als normalerweise und nicht so ausgeschmückt.  
Vielleicht sagt sie euch ja trotzdem zu, die Fortsetzung ist jedenfalls wieder in meinem normalen Stil geschrieben^^   
Und irgendwie passt der Stil ganz gut zu den DBZ-Folgen *find*  
  
Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama hat mir die Rechte an seinen superknackigen Jungs leider noch nicht überlassen aber ich arbeite daran *mit den Fingern knack*  
Die Story dient ausschließlich der allgemeinen Belustigung -.-'' ich will kein Geld damit machen.  
Alle Charas die euch neu vorkommen gehören mir (sagt - kennt ihr Vegeta? Nie gehört, oder?)^^  
  
*~*------------------------------------------------------------*~*  


"Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber ich habe große Angst. Und es kommt näher, der Zeitpunkt seines Erscheinens ist bald gekommen. Oh mein Gott, es ist doch nicht etwa...ER???"

Das waren die letzten rätselhaften Worte ihrer Mutter gewesen. Seitdem war knapp ein Tag vergangen, ohne dass sie sich ein weiteres Mal gemeldet hatte oder Amy sie erreicht hätte, und das war schließlich der entscheidende Grund, alles andere aufzuschieben und nach Satan-City aufzubrechen. Das Problem war nur, dass ihre Mutter erst vor kurzer Zeit hierher gezogen war, und Amy sich noch gar nicht auskannte, was bei den unzähligen Häusern und Straßen der Großstadt, die sich alle irgendwie glichen ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Problem darstellte. Seufzend wich die junge Frau einem Schwarm Enten aus, und landete schließlich auf einem großen freien Platz, irgendwo im Zentrum. Es hatte keinen Sinn, von hier oben weiterzusuchen. Die dürftige Wegbeschreibung die sie bekommen hatte, bezog sich ausschließlich auf die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel Satan-Cities. Ihre Ma hatte sich eben nie mit der ganzen neuen Technik anfreunden können, und geflogen war sie sicher auch noch nie. Die junge Frau runzelte die Stirn und strich sich eine Strähne ihres blonden, mit violetten Strähnen durchzogenen Haares aus der Stirn, um sie wieder in den Pferdeschwanz zu stopfen, der ihr lang den Rücken hinunterhing. Es war aber auch zu ärgerlich! Sie hatte nichts weiter als einen Straßennamen und die Hausnummer...

"Hey, du stehst im Weg!" rief sie eine männliche Stimme an und sie wandte verwundert den Kopf. Ein junger Mann mit blauschwarzen Haaren, die in alle Richtungen abstanden, und der ungefähr ihr Alter hatte stand vor ihr, und hinter ihm... mit weitaufgerissenen braunen Augen starrte sie auf den riesigen Lebensmittelberg, der in einer Art überdimensionalem Einkaufswagen aufgetürmt war.

"Was glotzt du so?" fragte der Junge ungehalten. Amy wandte sich ihm wieder zu, eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe gezogen. "Und für wie viele Jahre soll das alles sein?" wollte sie amüsiert wissen. Nebenbei fiel ihr sein überaus muskulöser Körperbau und der orange Kampfanzug auf. Ein Krieger also, dachte sie bei sich. Und ein sehr attraktiver noch dazu.--

"Das ist der Wochenendeinkauf." Antwortete er, und ihr nun verblüffter Gesichtsausdruck entlockte ihm ein Grinsen. "Und jetzt wäre es ganz nett, wenn du zur Seite gehen könntest, damit ich vorbeikann."

Amy wurde rot, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie ihn schon eine halbe Ewigkeit aufgehalten hatte. "Oh, klar..." sie hob ein Stück vom Boden ab und schwebte so hoch, dass er ohne Mühe unter ihr vorbeikam. Aber er blickte nur mit großen Augen zu ihr hin und kam gleich darauf, den Einkauf stehen lassend, zu ihr geflogen.

"Wer bist du?" wollte er unverblümt wissen, und brachte sie damit ein weiteres mal aus der Fassung.

"Was geht dich das an?" entgegnete sie und zog einen Zettel aus der Tasche ihres langen schwarzen Mantels. "Wenn du mir sagen kannst, wo die Street of Elements ist ... könnte ich dir auch weiterhelfen." Sie blickte in seine schwarzen Augen und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Son-Goten musterte die hübsche junge Frau mit den zwei Schwertern auf dem Rücken und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte sie vorher nur von vorne gesehen, so dass ihm die Klingen nicht aufgefallen waren, aber nachdem er entdeckt hatte, dass sie ihr Ki soweit kontrollieren konnte, um die Technik aus dem Haus der Kraniche zu beherrschen, wunderte ihn das nicht mehr. Ob sie der erwartete Feind war? Zumindest hatte sie ihre Kampfaura so unterdrückt, dass sie ihm nicht aufgefallen war, und selbst jetzt konnte er nur ein schwaches Flackern um sie herum wahrnehmen. Zudem wollte sie in die Straße, wo sie wohnten, wahrscheinlich die stärksten Krieger ausschalten, bevor sie sich auf die Gefahr einstellen konnten.

"Also, was ist nun?" wollte sie von ihm wissen. Sie durfte keinen Verdacht schöpfen, und er beschloss, erst mal auf den Deal einzugehen und sie zu beobachten. Schließlich wäre es peinlich, wenn er versehentlich irgendeine Schülerin der Kampfschulen dieser Stadt tötete, die eben einfach nur recht begabt war. Er würde sie erst mal mit zu den anderen nehmen, ohne ihr zu sagen wo sie war, und dann entscheiden...

"Einverstanden. Ich bin übrigens Son-Goten, geheimnisvolle Fremde. Aber zuerst muss ich die Einkäufe hier..." er deutete nach unten "Nach Hause...was hast du?" wollte er wissen, als er sah, dass sie erschrocken die Augen aufgerissen hatte. "Dein...dein Einkaufswagen..." stotterte sie und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen. Stirnrunzeln folgte er ihrem Blick und starrte dann auf die leere Stelle.

"Nicht schon wieder." Mürrisch zog er eine kleine Fernsteuerung aus seiner Hose. Als er ihren verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm, erklärte er: "Das ist nicht das erstemal, dass so ein Depp versucht, unser Essen zu stehlen. Deshalb hat Bluma einen Peilsender eingebaut, was die Suche erheblich erleichtert. Und noch ein paar andere Raffinessen." Fügte er grinsend hinzu, während er einen der Knöpfe betätigte. Plötzlich stieg ganz in ihrer Nähe eine große Rauchwolke auf. "Eigentlich sollte man ja denken, dass dieses Pack lernfähig ist ... komm mit!" forderte er die junge Frau auf, während er auf die Rauchfahne zuflog. Amy beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. Sie grinste in sich hinein. Hier war es ja wirklich lustig, und sie hatte zuerst nicht verstehen können, warum ihre Mutter von ihrem alten Wohnort weggezogen war. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Ma verdüsterte sich ihre Mine wieder. Hoffentlich war ihr nichts passiert ... sie bemerkte erst zu spät, das Son-Goten gestoppt hatte und konnte ihre Fluggeschwindigkeit nicht mehr ganz abbremsen, so dass sie immer noch recht heftig gegen seinen breiten Rücken prallte. Für einen kurzen Moment verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihr Ki und stürzte in die Tiefe.

Son-Goten reagierte blitzschnell, flog ihr im Sturzflug hinterher und fing sie auf bevor sie sich wieder ganz von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatte. "Sorry." Murmelte sie und errötete. Wie peinlich! "Es geht schon wieder, danke." Sie schwebte aus seinem Griff und starrte angestrengt in die Tiefe. Warum musste so was immer nur ihr passieren?

Der junge Mann grinste als er entdeckte, dass ihre Wangen immer noch gerötet waren. "Dort ist der Übeltäter." Stellte er dann fest, und deutete auf einen vermummten Typ, der mühevoll den riesigen Lebensmittelberg hinter sich herzerrte und gerade in eine schmale Seitenstraße einbog.

Amy lächelte, als sie sah, wie sehr der Dieb mit seiner Beute zu kämpfen hatte. Nicht nur, dass das Gefährt sperrig und riesig war, es musste auch unglaublich viel wiegen, was schon mal vermuten ließ, dass der Kerl kein absoluter Schwächling war. "Wollen wir ihm helfen?" fragte sie Son-Goten, und die beiden grinsten sich an. Dann flogen sie runter.

Die vermummte Gestalt blieb erschrocken stehen, als plötzlich ein muskulöser junger Mann und eine gefährlich aussehende junge Frau in einem bodenlangen schwarzen Mantel vor ihm auftauchten. Er zog zwei Maschinengewehre und feuerte auf den Jungen, den er zu seinem Entsetzen nicht zu treffen schien. Er begann zu schwitzen, schwenkte herum, und zielte stattdessen auf das Mädchen. Son-Goten wandte erschrocken den Kopf. Der Mann würde sie töten ... in dem Moment hörte dieser auf zu feuern und seine Augen traten ihm schier aus dem Kopf. Die Frau war den tödlichen Geschossen nicht ausgewichen, aber trotzdem stand sie unversehrt da wie zuvor. Mit einem finsteren Lächeln öffnete sie ihre Hände und ließ die Kugeln, die sie offensichtlich alle abgefangen hatte auf den Boden rieseln. Dann blickte sie fragend in Son-Gotens Richtung. "Was machen wir nun mit ihm? Der Polizei übergeben? Oder erst noch ein bisschen verprügeln?" wollte sie von ihm wissen.

"Was würdest du denn machen?" antwortete er stattdessen mit einer Gegenfrage und ließ sie dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Diese junge Frau war eine weitaus bessere Kämpferin als er gedacht hatte, und er war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass sie aus keiner der Kampfschulen in dieser Stadt kam, das hätte er bei so einem Talent gewusst.

"Na hab ich doch grade gesagt...Polizei. Ich mag zwar nicht von hier kommen, aber das ist doch sonnenklar."

Sie hatte also nichts von sich preisgegeben. Auch gut. Son-Goten grinste. "Ich wäre für eine kleine Abreibung." Schlug er vor, und zog eine Kapsel hervor, die sich vor Amys erstaunten Augen in ein großes Netz verwandelte, als sie auf dem Boden auftraf. Gut, sie kannte also keine Hoi-Poi-Kapseln. Schon mal ungewöhnlich, registrierte Son-Goten, während er dem immer noch wie erstarrt dastehenden Mann die Gewehre aus den Händen nahm und ihn in des Netz einwickelte.

"Was hast du vor?" wollte die junge Frau wissen.

"Wie gesagt, ein kleiner Denkzettel." Er flog mit dem eingewickelten Mann das nächstbeste Hochhaus empor und befestigte ihn sorgfältig am Rand des Daches, so dass er in die Tiefe baumelte. Amy zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Macht ihr das hier immer so?" wollte sie wissen.

"Nö, nur ich." Son-Goten grinste und zog plötzlich eine Pistole aus der schier unerschöpflichen Tasche seines Kampfanzugs. "Keine Angst, er wird nicht lange dort hängen bleiben." Mit einem säuerlichen Blick auf den vor Angst mittlerweile zappelnden und schreienden Dieb schoss er in die Luft und eine rote Leuchtrakete stieg auf, die über dem Mann in der Luft verharrte. "Die Polizei kennt das schon und wird ihn bald finden. Er wird es sich das nächste mal doppelt überlegen, bevor er wieder etwas stielt."

Mit diesen Worten flog er wieder auf den Boden, steckte die Pistole in seine Tasche zurück und ging zum Einkaufswagen.

"Wenigstens lag es auf dem Weg. Wir sind bald da." Er nahm die Griffe in die Hände und war verschwunden. Amy blickte verwundert um sich, als sie ihn am weit entfernten Ende der Straße entdeckte wo er auf sie wartete. Was für ein Tempo! "Kommst du?" brüllte er, und sie war in wenigen Sekunden bei ihm. "Gehen wir." 


	2. Vorboten

Soo, und weiter geht's ;)

@lisl vielen Dank für deinen Kommi! *sich ganz doll gefreut hat* 

*~*------------------------------------------------------------*~*  


"Und du meinst, dass dieses Mädchen unser Feind sein könnte?" flüsterte Trunks mit einem ungläubigen Blick.

Son-Goten blickte auf die in der Eingangshalle stehende junge Frau hinunter. "Könnte sein. Wo ist Bulma?"

"Mama ist mit Crystal grade auf der Insel des Herrn der Schildkröten, angeblich um eine neue Erfindung zu testen. Sie werden erst morgen gegen Abend zurückkommen." Erwiderte der andere.

"Und was sollen wir so lange mit ihr machen? Wenn wir sie gehen lassen..."

"Wie wäre es mit einem Testkampf? Dann können wir gleich sehen, ob sie wirklich so stark ist, und vor allem ob sie uns gefährlich werden könnte. Diese Schwerter auf dem Rücken sind allerdings wirklich verdächtig." Gab Trunks zu. "Wer läuft schon mit solchen Dingern rum?"

"Du zum Beispiel?" schlug Son-Goten grinsend vor, während die Freunde langsam nach unten schwebten. "Wohin wollen wir gehen?"

"Ich schlage Yamchus Kampfschule vor, da sind wir ungestört und unter uns."

"In Ordnung."

"Hallo, ich bin Trunks, Son-Gotens Freund." Amy blickte überrascht auf den Jungen mit dem helllila Haaren, der sich ihr näherte und ein großes Schwert auf dem Rücken trug.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Amy." Erwiderte sie und grinste Son-Goten an. Sie hatten die Einkäufe zu ihm nach Hause gebracht. "Ihr bringt mich doch trotzdem zur Streets of Elements, obwohl ihr nun wisst wie ich heiße, oder?"

"Sicher. Aber hättest du was gegen einen kleinen Trainingskampf davor einzuwenden?" fragte er.

"Ich weiß nicht..." eigentlich hatte sie vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder zurückfliegen wollen, aber er blickte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen so herausfordernd an, dass sie der Verlockung nicht widerstehen konnte. "Einverstanden." Abgesehen davon, dass sie seine Stärke interessierte.

"Wir gehen zu einem Freund, seine Kampfschule ist gleich um die Ecke." Grinste Trunks, und die Drei machten sich auf den Weg. Es war jede Menge los als sie schließlich landeten. 

"Ich such Yamchu und sag ihm, dass wir da sin." Verabschiedete sich Trunks und verschwand in der Menge. 

"Komm, wir gehen schon mal rein und schaun ob irgendwo ein Plätzchen für uns frei ist." 

Amy beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen und ihn in dem Gedränge nicht zu verlieren, als er sich mühelos einen Weg durch die Menschen bahnte. Schließlich fanden sie sogar eine freie Ecke, und Son-Goten grinste sie an. "Wollen wir loslegen?" fragte er. Amy nickte nur.

"Willst du auch ein Schwert? Oder lieber ohne ..." erkundigte sie sich, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, ohne Waffen."

"Gut." Sie löste die Riemen und ließ alles achtlos zu Boden fallen. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich auf einmal schwindelig, und das war ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise freute sie sich auf jeden Kampf und sie konnte ihr Ki spüren, im Moment war ihr fast schon schlecht und sie fühlte sich total schwach. Oh nein, sie würde doch nicht ... Amy schüttelte den Kopf um ihn klar zu bekommen und ging dann in Kampfposition. Son-Goten lächelte und machte probehalber einen Ausfallschritt, woraufhin sie zur Seite sprang. "Seltsam, ihr Ki ist gar nicht angestiegen." Überlegte er, während sie sich umkreisten. Son-Goten benutzte den Phantombildtrick, tauchte hinter ihr auf und umfasste ihre Arme in dem Moment wo sie zusammenbrach. "Was..." Verwundert starrte er auf ihr Gesicht. Es war ganz blass geworden und auf ihrer Stirn hatte sich in der Mitte ein seltsam verschlungener Kreis in violetter Farbe gebildet!

"Hallo da bin ich wieder." Trunks tauchte auf mit Yamchu, der einen weißen Kampfanzug trug, im Schlepptau. "Was ist?" wollte er wissen als er die leblose Gestalt in den Armen seines Freundes erblickte. "Hast du sie etwa schon K.O. geschlagen?" Dann fiel sein Blick auf ihr Gesicht und seine Augen wurden groß. "Was ist das?" keuchte er.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Sie ist auf einmal ohnmächtig geworden. Wir sollten sie schnellstens an die frische Luft bringen." Trunks nickte, hob die Schwerter vom Boden auf und gemeinsam drängten sie sich durch die Menge nach draußen. Dort wurde sie vorsichtig auf eine Wiese gelegt, die das Dojo umgab, und wo sie ungestört waren. Im hellen Sonnenlicht war der Anblick fast noch unheimlicher. Ihre ganze Haut schien eine zartlila Farbe angenommen zu haben, die sich auf ihren Wangen im Gesicht zu zwei Dreiecken verstärkte und die dieselbe tiefviolette Farbe hatten, wie der aus verschlungenen Linien bestehenden Kreis zwischen ihren Augen, der ein verwirrendes Muster bildete.

"Das kann doch nicht sein..." murmelte Yamchu, was ihm fragende Blicke von den anderen einbrachte. 

"Was ist? Weißt du etwas?" fragte Son-Goten, der sich langsam Sorgen um Amy zu machen begann. Ihr Atem ging flach und unregelmäßig, außerdem zitterte sie am ganzen Körper.

"Zieh sie aus." Forderte ihn Yamchu auf.

"Ich soll WAS?"

"Ihr den Mantel ausziehen. Sie scheint kaum noch Luft zu bekommen. Ich hole schnell ein Buch, einen Moment." Mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden und ließ die beiden jungen Männer verblüfft zurück.

"Also los, nun mach schon." Meinte Trunks grinsend. "Mach ihr das Teil auf, oder willst du das ich das tue?"

"Nein." Wehrte Son-Goten ab und begann vorsichtig und mit zittrigen Fingern (*g* jaja^^) die Knöpfe zu öffnen.

Was die beiden dann sahen, ließ ihnen schier den Atem stocken:

Zum einen hatte Amy eine umwerfende Figur (was sonst :P ) und dann trug sie auch noch so wenig, dass man fast alles davon bewundern konnte. Zwar handelte es sich offensichtlich um einen Kampfanzug, aber einen derart freizügigen ... 

Das Oberteil sah aus wie ein enganliegendes, tiefausgeschnittenes Top aus aneinander geschmiedeten silbernen Metallstreifen, und die knappen Hot-Pants bestanden aus demselben Material. Dazu trug sie schwarze Lederstiefel, die ihr bis zu den Oberschenkeln gingen. Son-Goten schluckte und schlug schnell wieder den Mantel über sie, doch Trunks hielt mit einem frechen Grinsen seinen Arm fest. "Ausziehen hat Yamchu gesagt." Betonte er. Sein Freund zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, begann aber trotzdem, sie langsam aus dem schwarzen Kleidungsstück zu schälen. Um die Handgelenke trug sie breite ebenfalls silberne Reifen.

"Wer hätte das gedacht." Murmelte Son-Goten und war wie gefesselt von dem Anblick.

"Ich." Antwortete Yamchus Stimme hinter ihnen. "Sie ist Studentin an der Universität des verschlungenen Drachens. Ich sah es an den Ohrringen."

Er deutete auf die schmalen Silbercreolen, die die junge Frau trug. Bei näherer Betrachtung konnte man erkennen, dass sie zwei Drachen darstellten, die sich in den Schwanz bissen (nicht was ihr jetz wieder denkt^^). Trunks pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. "Eine Drachenschülerin. Dann müsste sie eigentlich ganz ordentlich kämpfen können. Diese Kampfschule hat nicht umsonst so einen guten Ruf."

"Hat das auch etwas mit diesem seltsamen Symbol auf ihrer Stirn zu tun?" wollte Son-Goten wissen.

"Nein, das nicht."

"Aber als sie ohnmächtig geworden ist, ist das erschienen." 

"Es ist aber kein Zeichen der verschlungenen Drachens. Ich habe das bis jetzt nur einmal gesehen, und zwar hier." Er klopfte auf ein dickes, in braunes Leder gebundenes Buch, das uralt aussah.

"Seht ihr?" er öffnete es und blätterte kurz darin herum. Dann hielt er es ihnen hin. Auf dem pergamentartigen Papier war eine grobe, mit Tusche gemalte Schwarz-Weiß-Zeichnung. Sie stellte einen Mann dar, der ebenfalls ein verschlungenes Symbol auf der Stirn trug, und die Dreiecke auf den Wangen hatte. Allerdings hatte er zwei fledermausähnliche Flügel und zwei Hörner auf der Stirn. Rings um ihn her war alles verwüstet und darunter stand Der Himmelsdämon kam von weit her. Er wütete und zerstörte, bis er von einem mutigen Kämpfer mit den Zwillingsschwertern vernichtet werden konnte.

Die drei blickten betroffen auf Amy und die eindeutigen Male, die sich leuchtend violett auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichneten. 

"Und Crystal hat gesagt, sie spürt, wie er sich nähert, wir sollten vorsichtig sein." Sagte Trunks bedrückt.

"Aber das ist doch ein Mann der da abgebildet ist. Und er hat Flügel und Hörner..." wandte Son-Goten halbherzig ein.

"Wer weiß, wie sich die Rasse entwickelt hat. Und ob sie die nicht noch bekommt." Yamchu blickte prüfend auf Amys Stirn, als erwarte er, jeden Moment zwei Hörner hinauswachsen zu sehen. In dem Moment öffnete sie stöhnend die Augen. Ihr Blick war verschleiert und trüb. Sie schien gar nicht richtig bei sich zu sein. "Mama ..." murmelte sie undeutlich. "Gefahr ..." ruckartig richtete sie sich auf, und die drei Krieger wichen ein Stück zurück, bereit sofort einzugreifen, wenn sie eine falsche Bewegung machte. Son-Gotens Haare verwandelten sich langsam von schwarz zu Gold und stellten sich auf. Trunks zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Glaubst du, das ist nötig? Sie scheint noch nicht mal richtig das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt zu haben." 

"Wer weiß." Murmelte er und ließ Amy nicht aus den Augen, die sich mühsam aufrichtete. "Schwerter ..." suchend blickte sie sich um. Dann schien sie sie entdeckt zuhaben, sie schoss plötzlich nach vorne und wollte nach ihnen greifen, doch Son-Goten war schneller und ergriff ihren Arm. "Was habe ich gesagt?" Er hielt die sich Windende fest und hob mit der anderen Hand die Klingen auf. "Könnte es vielleicht sogar sein, dass das hier diese Zwillingsschwerter sind, die erwähnt wurden?" Trunks nahm sie ihm ab und hielt die Schwerter in das Sonnenlicht. "Da steht jedenfalls irgendwas eingraviert, is recht verschlungen, die Schrift und eindeutig alt." Meinte er nur.

"Hm ..." Son-Goten blickte auf das Mädchen, das nun wieder das Bewußtsein verloren hatte - oder zumindest schien es so.

"Gehen wir erst mal hier weg, vielleicht sollten wir wirklich zu Muten-Roshi fliegen, da sind Bulma und Crystal ... obwohl mir die Lage ziemlich eindeutig scheint, aber wir sollten ganz sicher gehen...bis jetzt hat sie ja immerhin noch nicht versucht, jemanden zu töten."

"Du hast recht. Ich nehm unseren neuesten Flieger, den hat Mama ganz frisch entwickelt. Ich hole ihn!" Grinste Trunks, drückte Yamchu die Schwerter in die Hand und flog davon.

"Wie lange willst du sie eigentlich noch so halten?" wollte dieser mit einem Blick auf Amys Körper, der schlaff unter Son-Gotens Arm geklemmt war, wissen.

"Öhm..." verlegen nahm er die junge Frau auf die Arme. "Zufrieden jetzt?"

Yamchu grinste. "Fliegen wir Trunks schon mal entgegen."

Son-Goten wickelte Amy in ihren Mantel ein, und sie schwebten langsam in Richtung Capsule Corporation los. Da kam auch schon Trunks mit dem Transporter an, und öffnete die Ladeklappe. Sie stiegen in der Luft ein.

"Ich habe uns noch ne Kleinigkeit zu Essen eingepackt und einige Kissen. Dann sind wir wenigstens versorgt bis wir heute Nacht ankommen."

"Hm...wenn wir fliegen könnten, wäre es ein Weg von einer Stunde, aber diese Teile sind noch so was von lahm." Meinte Son-Goten ärgerlich, ließ Amy vorsichtig auf die Kissen sinken und griff nach einem Baguette von dem Lebensmittelstapel. Yamchu ließ die Schwerter und das Buch achtlos auf den Boden fallen und nahm neben Trunks Platz. "Wir sollten vielleicht mal anrufen und bescheid sagen, dass wir kommen." Schlug er vor und griff zu seinem Handy.

"Ach was, die werden schon da sein. Außerdem ist der Empfang hier schlecht." Hielt ihn Son-Goten ab und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Amy, die sich unruhig hin- und herwarf. Wie schade, dass sie ein Dämon war. Er hatte sie wirklich nett und auch niedlich gefunden. Und jetzt mussten sie sie wahrscheinlich töten ... er setzte sich nach vorne zu den anderen.

*~*------------------------------------------------------------*~*  


ich freu mich über kommis ;)


	3. Weitere Rätsel

@lisl ja, ich freu mich wirklich über kommis, danke 

is ja der einzige weg, mitzubekommen ob das ganze überhaupt jemand liest. Die romantik kommt noch ... wie ich schon erwäht hab is diese story nicht unbedingt in meinem "typischen" schreibstil geschrieben und deswegen ist alles etwas ...kürzer als normal -.- naja, wenn die story gut ankommt dann veröffentliche ich hier auch meine fortsetzung die wesentlich besser ist ;) 

*~*------------------------------------------------------------*~*

Sie flogen bereits einige Stunden und die Sonne färbte den Himmel rot. Der Lebensmittelvorrat war schon beträchtlich geschrumpft und alle etwas schläfrig, als Son-Goten mal wieder einen prüfenden Blick nach hinten zu Amy warf und feststellte, dass der Platz an dem sie gelegen hatte leer war. Überrascht sprang er auf und riss die anderen beiden aus ihrem Dämmerzustand. "Was ist?" wollte Trunks alarmiert wissen.

"Sie ist verschwunden. Moment, ich brauch Licht, hier ist es zu dunkel." antwortete Son-Goten und sammelte etwas Ki in seiner Hand. Der Energieball erleuchtete den ganzen hinteren Teil des Frachters, und nach kurzem Suchen entdeckte er ihre zierliche Gestalt. Sie hing kopfüber von der Decke und das Licht spiegelte sich in ihren großen braunen Augen, die sie ängstlich aufgerissen hatte. Amy hatte sich noch weiter verändert, sie besaß nun zwei winzige violette, mit Silber durchzogene Hörner auf der Stirn (wie er insgeheim schon die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte). 

"Was ist mit mir passiert?" hörten sie Amys entsetzte Stimme, und im gleichen Moment schien sie zu bemerken, dass sie an der Decke hing und ließ erschrocken los. Unsanft prallte die junge Frau auf dem Boden auf, und entfaltete dabei zwei große Flügel, die wie ein Mantel um sie gelegen waren und sie eingehüllt hatten, so dass sie bisher von den dreien noch nicht bemerkt worden waren. Allerdings sahen diese purpurnen Schwingen keineswegs fledermausartig aus, sondern ehr wie Drachenflügel, und sie schienen aus kleinen, funkelnden lila Schuppen zu bestehen ... Da sie aus ihrem Rücken wuchsen, hatte noch nicht einmal der stabile Stahl ihres Oberteil standhalten können, und so riss das Top mit einem lautstarken RITSCH auseinander, als sie die Flügel öffnete.

Amy keuchte entsetzt und betastete die neuen Auswüchse ihres Körpers ohne zu bemerken, dass ihr Oberteil zu Boden fiel und ihr Busen entblößt war ( ;D ). Die Männer liefen rot an und alle Augen richteten sich wie festgesaugt auf die freigelegte Stelle. Plötzlich registrierte Amy die starren Blicke und sah an sich hinunter. Mit einem Schrei ließ sie von ihren Flügeln ab und bedeckte ihre Brust. Zum ersten Mal schien sie wieder ihr volles Bewusstsein erlangt zu haben.

"Waaah! Was fällt euch ein so zu glubschen! Dreht euch gefälligst um!" kreischte sie hysterisch, was Son-Goten unwillkürlich in Kampfstellung gehen lies. Die beiden anderen sahen sie weiterhin gebannt an. 

"Was ist? Wo bin ich eigentlich? Was habt ihr mit mir vor?" fragte sie und faltete nervös ihre Schwingen auf und zu. "Wieso sagt ihr nichts?"

"Hör auf, du entfachst hier drinnen noch einen Orkan." Knurrte Son-Goten.

"Dann sagt mir, was ihr mit mir gemacht habt!" fauchte sie wütend. "Irgendein tolles Genexperiment? Bevor ich ohnmächtig geworden bin sah ich zumindest noch wie ein Mensch aus!" entsetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr auch noch ein violetter Teufelsschwanz mit silberner Spitze gewachsen war, der ein Loch in ihre Hose gebohrt hatte, und als sie sich ins Gesicht langte, konnte sie zwei Beulen erfühlen. Mit aller Mühe beherrschte sie sich. Es musste eine logische Erklärung dafür geben. Die einfachste wäre, dass sie noch schlief und böse träumte. Dafür hatte der Sturz aber entschieden zu arg weh getan. Suchend blickte sie sich nach einem Stück Stoff um, mit dem sie sich wenigstens notdürftig bekleiden konnte. Dabei entdeckte sie ihre Schwerter und ihren Mantel. Die Waffen konnte sie im Moment nicht brauchen, aber der Stoff des Kleidungsstückes ... schnell bückte sie sich danach.

Son-Goten bemerkte wie ihr Blick wieder zu den Zwillingsschwertern wanderte. Sie hatte es also immer noch nicht aufgegeben! Tatsächlich schoss ihre Hand vor, um nach ihnen zu greifen.

Zu Amys Entsetzten umschloss der junge Mann ihren Arm und verhinderte, dass sie ihren Mantel bekam.

"Was soll das?"

"Du lässt die Finger davon." Entgegnete er unwirsch. Wut stieg in ihr auf und sie starrte ihm empört in die schwarzen Augen. "Und warum bitte schön?" fauchte sie.

"Das weißt du ganz genau, du falsches Biest." Beschuldigte er sie, und Amy sah rot. Wütend löste sie die andere Hand, die ihren Busen bis jetzt notdürftig verhüllt hatte, und knallte ihm mit voller Wucht eine Ohrfeige ins Gesicht. Son-Goten, durch den freizügigen Anblick abgelenkt, kam gar nicht mehr dazu, zu reagieren oder auszuweichen. Überrascht ließ er ihren Arm los, und das Mädchen nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihm auch noch auf der andren Seite eine zu scheuern. Dann ergriff sie den Mantel und hüllte sich darin ein. Sie presste ihre Flügel eng an ihren Körper, wich in die hinterste Ecke zurück und beobachtete den jungen Mann aus misstrauischen Augen. Würde er ihr jetzt die Kleider vom Leib reißen? Eigentlich passte dieses Verhalten gar nicht zu ihrem ersten Eindruck, den sie von ihm gehabt hatte. Sie zitterte. Was war nur los? Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Alptraum mit diesem Körper und dann kam auch noch Son-Gotens seltsames Verhalten dazu ... im Hintergrund hörte sie Trunks und noch einen Mann lachen, wusste aber nicht, was sie so belustigt hatte.

Son-Gotens Backen hatten eine tiefrote Tönung angenommen, und er starrte sie verwundert an. "Du wolltest den Mantel? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?"

"Ich dachte das wäre offensichtlich." Erwiderte sie etwas ruhiger und mit einem säuerlichen Ton in der Stimme. Der Rest seiner Haut nahm die gleiche Farbe an wie seine Wangen. "Nein, war es nicht. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin wohl etwas sehr misstrauisch." 

"Scheint so." bestätigte Yamchu mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Wir sind da." Bemerkte Trunks lachend, und landete vorsichtig auf der Insel des Herrn der Schildkröten. Das Kame-Haus war noch hell erleuchtet (es war auch noch nicht so spät am Abend), und von drinnen konnte man Muten-Roshis Stimme hören:

"Ja, und - eins - und – zwei-..."

"Er schaut sich schon wieder die Sportgymnastiksendung mit den sexy Frauen an." Meinte Yamchu genervt. "Ich werde uns mal ankündigen."

Er sprang aus dem Flieger und spazierte ins Haus.

"Komm, wir steigen aus." Vorsichtig streckte Son-Goten Amy seine Hand hin. Auf seinen Wangen waren immer noch deutlich ihre Finger zu erkennen. Die junge Frau erhob sich langsam und versuchte, mit dem ungewohnten Gewicht der Flügel ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten.

"Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Son-Goten schüchtern. Sein schlechtes Gewissen plagte ihn immer noch.

"Ja, sag mir was mit meinem Körper los ist." Forderte sie ihn auf.

"Das weiß ich auch nicht." Erwiderte er und sie merkte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. "Du bist ohnmächtig geworden und hast angefangen, dich zu verändern."

So langsam hatte er wieder seine Zweifel, dass sie Böse war, doch das konnte auch alles nur Tarnung sein, redete er sich ein.

Yamchu kam wieder aus dem Haus, Muten-Roshi auf den Fersen. "Bulma und ihre Freundin sind irgendwo hin geflogen und haben gesagt, sie kommen erst morgen früh wieder." Erklärte er gerade. Da entdeckte er Amy. "Ohlala, wen haben wir denn da?" er pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. Zwar sah er nur ihre Silouette in dem Dämmerlicht, eine weibliche Silouette mit langen Haaren und einem Mantel, aber das was er erkennen konnte war 1-a-Qualität.

Verärgert wandte sich Amy ihm zu. Sie kannte diesen Macho-Ton, und wie sie ihn HASSTE!!!! Ohne ihr Zutun entfalteten sich ihre Drachenschwingen.

"Oh ... ah ..." stotterte Muten-Roshi überrascht und prallte zurück.

"Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe, alter Lüstling." Knurrte Amy grollend. Ihre Flügel streiften beim Zusammenfalten Son-Goten, und er war überrascht, wie weich sie waren, fast wie Federn, was ihre Struktur aber nicht vermuten ließ.

"Wir werden dann also bis morgen bleiben und auf die beiden warten." Meinte Trunks, der den Transporter in einer Hoi-Poikapsel verschwinden ließ und sie einsteckte.

"Aber..." begann Amy, wurde jedoch von Yamchu unterbrochen. "Genau so machen wirs. Gehen wir rein, es fängt an abzukühlen."

Son-Goten schob die verwirrte junge Frau vor sich her. "Deine Sache wird wohl bis morgen warten müssen." Sein Tonfall war bestimmt. "Vielleicht bist du deinem Ziel sogar näher als du glaubst."

Im Inneren war es warm und hell. Muten-Roshi wurde ein weiteres mal überrascht, als er Amy bei Licht sah. "Eine Dämonin." Rief er aus.

"Stimmt gar nicht." Fauchte das Mädchen.

"Da drüben steht ein Spiegel." Schlug Muten-Roshi vor, und als Amy hineinblickte, erlitt sie beinahe einen Schock und stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus. Ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach und sie sank, die weit aufgerissenen Augen starr auf ihr Spiegelbild gerichtet, auf den Boden.

Die anderen beobachteten sie gespannt.

Schließlich drehte sie sich mit brennenden Augen zu ihnen um. "WAS HABT IHR GETAN???" Sie war außer sich vor Wut.

"Nichts." Erwiderte Son-Goten, und zu Amys Erstaunen färbten sich seine Haare blond, stellten sich auf und seine Augen wurden blau. Eine leuchtende Aura schien ihn zu umgeben, und er strahlte eine ungeheure Kraft aus.

Dann kehrte ihr Zorn zurück. "Das nennst du nichts??" brüllte sie. Die vier Kämpfer starrten sie nur an. Ihr Ki war enorm angestiegen und bildete kleine violette Flammen um sie. Die Luft knisterte geradezu. Trunks nahm ein ähnliches Aussehen wie Son-Goten an, was die junge Frau in ihrer Wut jedoch nur nebenbei bemerkte. Sie war einfach außer sich und wahnsinnig verwirrt. Sie sah aus wie das Monster, das immer wieder in ihren schlimmsten Alpträumen vorgekommen war und sie zu Tode geängstigt hatte!

Wie war so eine Veränderung ihres Körpers nur möglich? Plötzlich fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Kopf, und sie sah das Gesicht ihrer Mutter vor Angst verzerrt. Gleich darauf verschwand die Vision wieder. Sie hatte sich an die Stirn gelangt, und ihr Mantel war ihr von den Schultern gerutscht, aber wenigstens hatte man nur den Ansatz ihrer Brust gesehen. Wie sollte sie sich frei bewegen können, wenn sie halb nackt war und sich deshalb zu Tode schämte? Wutentbrannt sprang sie auf. Diese verdammten Flügel! Sie entfaltete sie und der Wind den sie erzeugten ließ alles was nicht niet- und nagelfest war im Zimmer herumwirbeln. In diesem Moment traf sie der Schlag völlig unvorbereitet. Son-Gotens Energie schleuderte sie so heftig gegen den Spiegel, dass er zerbrach und hielt sie unerbittlich an der Wand fest. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen – noch nicht mal mehr ihre Schwingen zusammenfalten – und hysterisch bemerkte sie, wie ihr Mantel auf den Boden glitt. Plötzlich wurde die Welt um sie herum violett. Eine unglaubliche Energiewelle traf die vier Männer und drückte sie zu Boden. Amy bemerkte, wie sie von lila Feuer eingehüllt wurde. Es tat nicht weh, die Flammen tanzten auf ihrer Haut und schmiegten sich an sie wie ein Kleidungsstück, und sie fühlte sich von einem unglaublichen Glücksgefühl durchströmt. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihren nackten Busen und beeilte sich, nach ihrem Mantel zu greifen. Diesmal traf sie ein doppelter Energiestrahl und ließ sie taumeln. Es tat weh, ihre violetten Flammen kämpften gegen das weiße Feuer und – verloschen. Die Wucht, mit der sie diesmal gegen die Wand prallte war unvergleichlich. Sie durchbrach sogar einen Teil des Mauerwerks, und die scharfkantigen Steine bohrten sich in ihr Fleisch. Das letzte was sie sah war Son-Gotens entsetztes Gesicht, dann wurde es schwarz.

*~*------------------------------------------------------------*~*


	4. Besitzansprüche

*Warnung*: In dem Kapitel kommt zwar kein Lemon vor aber Lime. Alle de damit nicht umgehen können sollten an der Stelle zu lesen aufhören, wo die beiden anfangen, sich auszuziehen - allen anderen – wenn das überhaupt jemand liest -.-': viel Spaß^^  
  
~*---------------------------------------------------------------------*~  


"Verdammt, ich habe wohl etwas übertrieben." Fluchte der junge Mann.

"Das scheint dir bei ihr ständig zu passieren." Entgegnete Yamchu sarkastisch. Langsam stand er vom Boden auf. "Das du bei dieser Kiattacke überhaupt aufstehen konntest ist mir sowieso rätselhaft."

Son-Goten zog nur eine blonde Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Tatsächlich? Mir ist ehr rätselhaft, woher diese wahnsinnige Kraft von ihr kam."

"Was für schöne Möpse." Wurden sie von Muten-Roshi unterbrochen, der sabbernd vor Amy stand und gerade die Hände ausstreckte.

Im Nu war Son-Goten bei ihm und schubste ihn zur Seite. "Lass das." Knurrte er und deckte die junge Frau mit ihrem Mantel zu, jedoch nicht, ohne dass er selbst einen Blick auf sie geworfen hatte. Wann sah man schon dunkellila Brustwarzen? Vorsichtig schälte er sie aus den Überresten der Mauer. Sie besaß viele Schrammen die bluteten, und einige waren sogar tiefere Verletzungen, wie Son-Goten schuldbewusst feststellte. Allerdings hatte ihn ihre plötzliche Kraft irritiert und misstrauisch gemacht. 

"Jetzt muss ich renovieren." Motzte da Muten-Roshi und nutzte die Gelegenheit, wieder näher zu kommen. Son-Goten verwandelte sich zurück und wandte sich dann um, er wollte gehen und die Wunden verbinden. Doch plötzlich spürte er, wie sich etwas warmes, weiches (von unten^^) unter seine Hose schlängelte und um sein Bein schlang. Überrascht blickte er zu der Stelle und entdeckte Amys violetten Teufelsschwanz. Überrascht keuchte er auf und zog den orangen Stoff seines Kampfanzugs nach oben. Der Schwanz besaß eine niedliche silberne Spitze, und zog sich immer enger um sein Bein. Dann verknotete er sich und blieb – offensichtlich zufrieden - hängen. Mit großen Augen blickten alle auf dieses für sie neue Körperteil von Amy. Trunks grinste. "Ich schätze, sie hat sich ihren Bettgenossen für heute Nacht ausgesucht."

Son-Goten lief rot an. 

"Na komm schon, nur nicht so schüchtern. Irgendjemand muss ja auf sie aufpassen, und du hast sie schließlich auch mitgebracht." Yamchu feixte. "Du solltest allerdings noch ihre Wunden etwas auswaschen." Meinte er dann, wieder ernst.

Trunks ging in die Küche und kam gleich darauf mit einer Schüssel heißem Wasser und einigen sauberen Tüchern zurück.

"Ich mach das oben." Betonte Son-Goten mit einem Blick auf den erwartungsvoll dastehenden Muten-Roshi, was die anderen mit Gelächter quittierten.

"Ja ja, geht ins Gästezimmer, da ist es am bequemsten." Grinste Yamchu. "Wir schlafen hier unten im Wohnzimmer auf den Sofas."

Son-Goten nickte, übertrug etwas Ki auf die Schüssel, und ließ sie hinter sich die Treppe hochfliegen. Es war gar nicht so einfach, mit dem Teufelsschwanz am Bein zu laufen^^.

"Wir sollten uns auch hinlegen. Heute war ein anstrengender Tag und wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen." Hörte er noch Trunks' Stimme, dann schloss er die Tür des Gästezimmers und machte das Licht an. Vorsichtig legte er Amy auf das Bett und blickte lange auf sie nieder. Dann sah er seufzend auf den Teufelsschwanz. Er ließ die Schüssel heranfliegen und nahm das Tuch heraus. Schließlich nahm er zärtlich den Mantel von ihren Schultern und schmiss ihn achtlos auf den Boden. Eine ganze Weile saß er wieder nur da und prägte sich die Einzelheiten ( ;D ) ihres außergewöhnlichen (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) Körpers ein. Die Flügel waren eng an ihren Rücken geschmiegt. Seine Augen wanderten von ihren blond-violetten, weichen langen Haaren, die schimmernd auf der Bettdecke ausgebreitet lagen, zu den kleinen Teufelshörnern und weiter zu ihrem hübschen Gesicht – das jetzt von einer kleinen Schramme auf der Backe geziert wurde. Vorsichtig rieb er den Schmutz ab. Ihr Hals hatte nichts abbekommen, dafür ihr Dekolletee. Ihre Brüste, die auch nicht verletzt waren, rührte er auch nicht an (obwohl es ihn sehr reizte^^), dafür wies ihr flacher Bauch einige Wunden auf. Sorgsam reinigte er ihre Schrammen, danach lagen seine Hände unschlüssig neben ihren Hot Pants. Ihre Beine hatten schließlich auch einiges abbekommen, und sowohl Stiefel als auch Hose verhinderten ein ordentliches Reinigen. Entschlossen zog er ihre Schuhe aus, dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er die Hot Pants gar nicht entfernen konnte: Ihr Teufelsschwanz klammerte sich nach wie vor um sein Bein, und das Metall durfte er nicht einfach zerstören, dann hätte sie ja gar nichts mehr zum anziehen. Er warf dem Schwanz, der offensichtlich ein Eigenleben führte, einen säuerlichen Blick zu, und reinigte seufzend die Verletzungen an ihren Beinen. Das rötliche Wasser schickte er mit einer Handbewegung aus dem Fenster und kippte die Schüssel aus. Ein wütend gemurmelter Fluch bestätigte seine Vermutungen. Offensichtlich hatte Muten-Roshi noch einen Spaziergang unternommen, um zu lauschen was er machte. Son-Goten grinste boshaft und stieß probehalber ein Stöhnen aus. Rein theoretisch könnte er alle verarschen ... als habe er darauf reagiert, bewegte sich auf einmal der Teufelsschwanz ein Stückchen nach oben ( ;D ). Der junge Mann riss die Augen auf. Würde etwa ... mit einem Ruck zog ihn das Teil näher zu Amy und löste sich dann wahnsinnig schnell von seinem Bein, um ... Son-Goten keuchte ungläubig, als sich der Schwanz in die Hot Pants zurückzog und sie dann von Amys Beinen streifte. Sein Blick fiel auf einen knappen schwarzen Spitzenstring, der mehr enthüllte als er verbarg und schon hatte sich das unverschämte Teil wieder unter seine Hose geschlängelt und als wäre nichts passiert um sein Bein gewickelt. Dem jungen Mann wurde heiß. Es war fast schon unheimlich, wie selbstständig ... sein Blick fiel auf Amys Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren geöffnet und ihre Lippen hatten sich zu einem kecken Grinsen verzogen.

"Na, wie gefällt dir meine neueste Errungenschaft?" fragte sie frech und die Spitze ihres Schwanzes strich langsam an seinem Bein entlang. Son-Goten saß unbeweglich da und starrte sie nur fasziniert an.

Amy zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, entfaltete ihre rechte Schwinge, und umhüllte ihn damit.

"So ein paar extra Körperteile sind schon nicht schlecht." Murmelte sie und schob ihn zu sich heran.

Son-Goten traute seinen Ohren nicht. Seinen Augen übrigends ebenso wenig. Er kam sich vor wie in einem Traum (nein, nich ALPtraum^^).

"Danke, dass du meine Wunden saubergemacht hast. Allerdings hätte ich noch eine kleine Rechnung offen ..." Ihr Schwanz schoss hervor und die scharfe Silberspitze zerteilte fein säuberlich seinen Kampfanzug in zwei Hälften.

"Gut." Schnurrte sie zufrieden. "Jetzt hast du genauso viel zum anziehn wie ich." Mit einem Lächeln sah Son-Goten an sich hinab. Sie war sehr präzise gewesen und hatte genau noch seine Boxershorts ganz gelassen. Den Rest streifte er ab und schmiss ihn zu ihrem Mantel. Ihr Verhalten wunderte ihn. So freizügig war sie davor nicht gewesen. Aber er nahm sich vor, sich später damit zu beschäftigen. Jetzt gab es wichtigeres zu tun.

Vorsichtig legte er sich neben sie. Amy drehte sich auf die Seite und sah ihm tief in die pechschwarzen, funkelnden Augen. Ihre Hände fuhren in sein widerspenstiges Haar, und Son-Goten konnte nicht widerstehen und küsste sie. Ihre Lippen trafen sich mit einem Feuer, das sie beide überraschte, und Amy stöhnte leise, als er ihr seine Zunge in den Mund schob. Ihr geschmeidiger Körper presste sich an seinen, während seine Hände über ihre weiche Haut streichelten und ihr kleine Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Auf einmal lag sie auf ihm und ihre Fingerspitzen führen über seine glatte, breite, gebräunte Brust ;D . Amy wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Irgendwie schien sie nicht ganz Herr über ihren Körper zu sein, als ob ein zweites Ich in ihr die Herrschaft übernommen hätte, ein verruchtes und ganz anderes als wie sie normalerweise war ... wie aus weiter ferne nahm sie wahr, wie sie Son-Goten geradezu verführte. Nicht, dass sie etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, aber das war sonst so gar nicht ihre Art. Abgesehen davon, dass sie bis jetzt sowieso noch nie mit einem Jungen ... Sie wurde von dem Gefühlstaumel, den er in ihr auslöste mitgerissen. Ihre Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher, und beider Hände immer kühner. Bald kamen auch noch die beiden letzten Kleidungsstücke zu denen, die bereits auf dem Boden lagen.

Son-Goten warf sie aufs Bett, hielt ihre Hände über ihre Kopf zusammen und kniete sich über sie ^^. Dann führte er vorsichtig zwei Finger in sie ein. Amy stöhnte auf, und drängte ihm ihre Hüften entgegen. Son-Goten lächelte. Sie schien ihn genau so zu wollen, wie er sie. Langsam drang er in sie ein (nüch mehr mit den Fingern), doch da mischte sich mal wieder der Teufelsschwanz ein und zog ihn fest an sie. Er stöhnte überrascht, als er plötzlich ganz von ihr umschlossen wurde, und begann dann, sich zu bewegen. Amy klammerte sich ganz fest an ihn. Ihre Flügel umhüllten ihn weich und fedrig. Allmählich steigerte sich ihr Tempo, und bei seinem letzten Stoß schrieen sie beide auf. Dann ließ er sich vorsichtig auf sie sinken und sah ihr tief in die vor Lust verschleierten Augen. Seine Hände streichelte zärtlich ihren schweißnassen Körper, und sein Mund fand den ihren. Bald darauf schliefen sie engumschlungen ein.

~*--------------------------------------------------------------------*~ 


	5. Neue Erkenntnisse

Vielen Dank für die Kommis :)

Ich hab jetz noch paar andre FF's von mir hochgeladen, aber die Story von der ich eigentlich gesprochen hatte, nämlich Maya, ist zeitlich gesehen hnach dieser Story angesiedelt, deswegen wird ich sie auch erst posten enn die hier zuende ist *g*

Naja, viel Spaß mit dem Teil

~*---------------------------------------------------*~  
  
Amy erwachte davon, dass jemand über ihren Bauch strich. Schwaches Sonnenlicht drang durch ihre geschlossenen Augenlider und sie hörte ein paar Vögel zwitschern. Verschlafen räkelte sie sich und auf einmal verschwand die Hand und die hörte gleich darauf einen dumpfen Knall und einen unterdrückten Fluch.  
"Du solltest so langsam mal lernen, deine Flügel besser unter Kontrolle zu halten." Son-Gotens grinsendes Gesicht tauchte am Bettrand auf und Amy öffnete die Augen. Die ganzen Eindrücke der letzten Nacht stürmten auf einmal auf sie ein, und ihre Wangen verfärbten sich tiefrot. Vor Verlegenheit begannen ihre Flügel zu schlagen, und sie hob sogar ein Stückchen ab, bevor es ihr auffiel. Ihre Wangen wurden womöglich noch röter und nervös faltete sie ihre Schwingen wieder an ihren Körper, während ihr Teufelsschwanz die Kissen aufritzte und weiße Federn durch das Gästezimmer wirbelten.  
Son-Gotens Grinsen wurde noch breiter, und er kletterte wieder auf das Bett.  
"Ganz ruhig." Er griff nach dem Schwanz und hielt ihn zart fest. Dann sah er ihr in die Augen und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Wir sollten uns so langsam überlegen, was wir für dich zum anziehen finden können. Vielleicht geht das ..." Er griff nach dem Bettlacken und teilte an der Stelle, wo keine Blutflecken von gestern Nacht (jaja) waren einen breiteren Streifen ab. An beiden Rändern riss er ihn noch mal etwas ein. Dann band er ihn der verdutzten jungen Frau um und verknotete die eine Seite oberhalb, die andere unterhalb der Stelle, wo ihre Flügel aus der Haut kamen. Stolz betrachtete er sein Werk. "Das wird halten."  
In dem Monet wurde an der Tür geklopft. "Son-Goten, das Essen ist fertig, es gibt Frühstück. Wie geht es unserer Dämonin?" drang Muten-Roshis Stimme durch das Holz. Der junge Mann musterte prüfend ihren Körper. Alle Verletzungen waren verheilt. Dann blickte er grinsend in ihr rotes Gesicht. "Gut, wir kommen gleich runter." Antwortete er, und angelte nach der Kleidung.  
"Bulma hat eben angerufen, sie werden in einer halben Stunde da sein."  
"Danke."  
Rasch schlüpfte er in seine Boxershorts, dann blickte er säuerlich auf den sauber durchtrennten Kampfanzug. "Du hast gestern ganze Arbeit geleistet." Stellte er fest, und ging dann zu einem der Schränke. "Zum Glück übernachten wir öfter mal hier und Mama und Bulma haben schon einen Vorrat für Trunks und mich angelegt."  
Er schlüpfte in einen neuen, diesmal leuchtend gelben Kampfanzug und knotete den schwarzen Gürtel zu.  
Amy hatte unterdessen mit einiger Mühe den Teufelsschwanz soweit bezwungen, dass sie ihre Unterhose anziehen konnte.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die metallenen Hot-Pants. Dann wanderte er zu dem widerspenstigen Auswuchs ihres Körpers *g*.  
"Könnte ich auch eine Hose haben?"  
"Mal sehen ..." Son-Gotens Kopf verschwand wieder hinter der Schranktüre. Dann warf er ihr eine weiße Hose und einen schwarzen Gürtel zu. "Das sind noch Alte von Mama, die müssten dir passen."  
Amy schlüpfte schnell in die Hose. Mit einem reißenden Geräusch hatte sich ihr Schwanz durch den Stoff gearbeitet, und sie knotete den Gürtel zu. Die Hose passte tatsächlich gut.  
"Dann lass uns jetzt Frühstücken gehen." Son-Goten griff ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her die Treppe hinunter.  
Alle vier am Frühstückstisch grinsten so wissend, als die beiden kamen, dass Amy sie am liebsten erwürgt hätte. Stattdessen setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl neben Son-Goten und ließ es sich schmecken.  
Sie hatten gerade ihre Malzeit beendet, als draußen Fluglärm zu hören war.  
"Sie sind da!" meinte Trunks, erhob sich mit den anderen und sie gingen zur Tür.  
Bulma hatte den kleinen Helikopter bereits gelandet und war ausgestiegen. Im Inneren konnte man eine Frau mit weißblonden langen Haaren erkennen, die an einem großen Gegenstand zerrte. "Ach, Trunks, Schätzchen, hilf uns doch mal eben!" rief Bulma als sie ihn aus der Tür treten sah.  
"Sicher Mama." Sekunden später war er in das Flugzeug geklettert und kam mit einem großen verpackten Paket wieder hinaus, Crystal hinter sich. In dem Moment stieß Bulma einen erschreckten Schrei aus und starrte auf Amy, die ebenfalls aus dem Haus getreten war. Als Crystals Blick auf die ihr den Rücken zuwendende Gestalt fiel, keuchte sie erschreckt. "Er ist da!!" schrie sie entsetzt. Beim Klang ihrer Stimme drehte sich Amy ungläubig um. "Mutter??"  
Mit einem Ächzen blickte Crystal auf ihre Tochter. "Amy?! Was ist mit dir passiert? Wie siehst du aus?" Sie stürzte heran und gleich darauf lagen sie sich in den Armen. Amy weinte. "Mama, was ist mit mir los? Gestern wurde ich ohnmächtig und dann, als ich wieder aufgewacht bin..." sie schluchzte. "Sah ich so aus ..."  
Sanft streichelte die ältere Frau über Amys weiches Haar. "Pst, mein Kleines, es ist alles gut. Du wirst nicht so bleiben." Murmelte sie beruhigend, während es in ihrem Inneren tobte. Das durfte nicht sein. Das konnte nicht sein. Schreckliche Bilder, die sie immer verdrängt hatte, wurden wieder lebendig. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie ein Dämonenkind besaß. Und doch ...  
"Hallo Crystal." Son-Gotens Stimme riss sie aus ihren dunklen Gedanken, und sie bemühte sich, ihre Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
"Beinahe hätten wir deine Tochter getötet. Ein Glück, dass sich alles aufgeklärt hat." Yamchu blickte sie ernst an.  
"Oh, es tut mir so Leid, Schätzchen. Wenn ich am Telefon doch nur nicht so geheimnisvoll geredet hätte ..." sie seufzte.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du alle hier kennst..." murmelte Amy.  
"Bulma und ich sind alte Schulfreundinnen. Es war Zufall, dass wir uns vor einiger Zeit wieder gesehen haben und so kenn ich alle hier." Sie lächelte und warf dann einen wehmütigen Blick auf ihre Tochter, die Flügel, Hörner und den Teufelsschwanz.  
"Kommt rein, schnell!" rief Muten-Roshi aus dem inneren des Hauses, und seine Stimme hatte einen so entsetzten Klang, dass alle ins Haus stürmten. Er saß vor dem Fernseher. "Ich wollte gerade meine Lieblingssendung "Gymnastik mit Jenny und ihren Mädels" ansehen, aber stattdessen kommen Sondernachrichten. Seht euch das an!"  
Sein Finger deutete auf die Bilder. Und was sie zeigten, ließ den Atem stocken. Dazu drang die Stimme des Nachrichtensprechers nervös und ängstlich aus dem Lautsprecher:  
"Heute wurden weite Teile des Landes verwüstet. Unzählige Menschen mussten sterben, wurden auf grausamste Weise getötet, Häuser zerstört, selbst Tiere wurden nicht verschont. Es taucht plötzlich auf und ist ebenso schnell wieder wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Aufgrund der Beschreibungen verschiedener Zeugen muss das neu aufgetauchte Monster in etwa so aussehen."  
Bei dem Bild, das nun eingeblendet wurde, und das wahnsinnig echt und real wirkte, stießen Amy und Crystal einen Schrei aus, die anderen keuchten entsetzt.  
Es war eine abscheuliche Fratze, und dennoch kam sie allen bekannt vor; die Haut war grau und ledrig, durchzogen von unzähligen Falten. Auf den Wangen trug das Monster schwarze Dreiecke, seine Stirn zierte ein verschlungener schwarzer Kreis. Riesige gebogene Hörner ragten aus seiner Stirn. Die Haare waren schmutzig grau, lang und verfilzt, sein Körper durchtrainiert und muskulös, bedeckt von leichtem Fell. Die Finger endeten in Krallen mit schwarzen Nägeln, und auf seinem Rücken waren riesige schwarze Fledermausschwingen, deren Enden mit ledriger, zerfetzter Haut endeten. Ein langer, schlangenartiger ebenfalls schwarzer und mit Schuppen bedeckter Schwanz ließen ihn aussehen, wie eine Kreatur die direkt aus der Hölle kam.  
Der Bericht fuhr fort, alle möglichen Grausamkeiten zu schildern, doch keiner hörte mehr zu. Aller Augen ruhten auf Amys zusammengekrümmter Gestalt, die der des Dämons so ähnelte und doch ganz anders war. Und auf ihrer Mutter, die ohnmächtig auf den Boden gesunken war. Keiner wusste recht, was er sagen sollte, doch Amy nahm ihnen die Entscheidung ab. Mit einem leisen Schrei rannte sie nach draußen, tränenblind und zutiefst verwirrt. Son-Goten sprang auf und lief ihr hinterher, während sich die anderen um Crystal bemühten.   
"Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Son-Goku, Son-Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Dende und Vegeta auf Namek sind." Fluchte Trunks.   
Son-Goten holte Amy ein, als sie gerade losfliegen wollte. Schnell hielt er ihr Bein fest und zog sie in seine Arme.  
"Was willst du?" Wollte sie schluchzend wissen.  
"Die Frage sollte wohl lieber ich stellen. Wohin willst du?"  
"Dreimal darfst du raten." Er bemerkte, wie ihr Ki anstieg. Offensichtlich wurde sie wütend.  
"Du wirst hier bleiben, während wir überlegen, was zu tun ist." befahl er mit fester Stimme. "Es bringt nichts, Hals über Kopf dahin zu gehen. Am Ende wirst du einfach von ihm getötet."  
"Das werden wir sehen. Er ist Schuld, dass ich mich verwandelt habe. Und jetzt lass mich los!"  
"Das werde ich nicht." Entgegnete er ruhig, während sie wütend gegen seine Umklammerung ankämpfte. Allerdings wurde es immer schwerer, sie im Zaum zu halten, denn sie wurde stetig wütender, und ihre Kampfkraft stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr an. Schon war sie wieder von violetten Flammen umgeben, und Son-Goten blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zum Sajajin aufzupowern. Amy spürte, wie seine Umklammerung plötzlich viel fester wurde. Offensichtlich hatte er sich wieder verwandelt. Er warf sie auf dem Boden und schleuderte vier Ki-Bälle auf sie, die ihre Hände und Füße unbeweglich an ihrem Platz hielten.  
"Sei vernünftig."   
Wie gern hätte sie ihn getreten oder in sein Gesicht geschlagen, sie war wirklich ernsthaft wütend, dass er sie nicht das machen ließ, was sie wollte. Schlechtgelaunt sammelte sie Energie in ihrer Handfläche und schleuderte die Kugel gegen seinen Fuß (sie bekommt die Hand ja nich hoch^^). Überrascht schrie er auf, als sein Bein heiß wurde und wehzutun begann.  
"Lass das gefälligst." Schlechtgelaunt drückte er blitzschnell mit zwei Fingern gegen den Kipunkt in ihrem Nacken, und im selben Moment sackte sie bewusstlos zusammen. Der Erfolg überraschte ihn selbst ein bisschen. Er löste die Energiefesseln, und wollte sie gerade aufheben und zum Haus zurücktragen, als sie die Augen öffnete, von der Stelle an der sie eben noch gelegen hatte verschwand, und ihm einen heftigen Schlag in den Nacken gab. Dann wurde er von violettem Feuer eingehüllt, und unbeweglich an seinem Platz gehalten, ähnlich wie er es vorher mit ihr gemacht hatte. Kurz drang ihr Gesicht durch die lila Energiewand. Sie lächelte ihn flüchtig an, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schenkte ihm einen letzten traurigen Blick.  
"Bis später, Süßer." Daraufhin zog sie sich zurück und flog davon, Richtung Süden.  
  
~*-------------------------------------------------------*~ 


End file.
